


Adrift

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed





	Adrift

Bodie stands in the centre of Doyle's flat, the one still point as Malone's boys prowl around, looking for evidence, for some indication of who put two bullets into Ray Doyle.

For the moment he isn't thinking about vengeance or justice or even proper investigatory procedure. He's simply looking at Ray's possessions--the tin soldiers and terrarium, the stereo and the plant stand--and thinking about what will happen to them if the unimaginable happens and Ray doesn't pull through. Thinking about what all this will become, mere jetsam to be cast off, without the man who gives it meaning.  



End file.
